


A New Prime, a New Hope

by hella_gent



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime's come and go, but in the light of a revolution, could this new young Prime be a game changer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Prime, a New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title have that piece of garbage.
> 
> Well, bit of an update on this account in general-I have been having a ton of trouble with my laptop and can't get to what I have for my ongoing fics (Temple Primeling, Expectations), so I'm using my dads old, really outdated laptop until we can get a new battery. BUT THE MUSE LIVES ON, so I'm working on lil bits of those stories and writing a shit ton of drabbles. I'll post them when I can ;P

The death of a Prime may have brought sorrow at one point, but at the turn of the age all it brought was hope. There was just the slightest chance that this succeeding Prime could help the lower classes, appease them before things were out of control.

Megatronus watched the ceremony from the barracks of the arena on his single, tiny, dingy datapad. The public monitors were too crowded for anything else. The moment those faceplates hit the screen, he could see why.

He was much smaller than Sentinel Prime, on account of being much younger than him. Even with the strenuous ceremony of receiving the matrix, those faceplates glowed with joy and determination. That small hope for change swelled until the silver gladiator had to set his pad aside to save it from such emotion.

It was sad how that hope lasted barely a cycle. 

Anyone trying to give voice to the wrongs of their superiors were viciously struck down. Public officials who spoke out against the mistreatment were silenced. Megatron, now with full control of the arena, called off any fights and fighters who couldn’t keep their trap shut or were too well known. He hadn’t made a public appearance since before the matrix ceremonies.

Soundwave confirmed the rumors: all orders came directly from their new Prime. Remembering the burn in his spark at that young, hopeful faceplate made his energon boil. Megatron had his second cover for him as he set out to right what had been wronged.  
.0.0.0.  
Even with his great bulk, Megatron could slip between mechs as silently as Soundwave.

The Prime’s quarters weren’t hard to find, the only doors guarded by a handful of mechs along the entire hall. They were taken out with practiced ease and Megatron slipped inside.

Optics fell on the red and blue form from the vids, lying on his side on the berth. His sword unsheathed without a conscience thought. The Prime woke to a heavy frame looming over him and a blade against his main energon line.

Vocalizer still muddy from recharge, he struggled to make words. “Wha… Who-?”

“My name is unimportant – you, tyrant, will die tonight by my blade.” Driving the point home, he pressed harder against those bare neckplates. The Prime struggled to escape the pressure, optics beginning to fill and spill over with optical tears.

“Please, Primus… I can’t-”

“Can’t what?” The silver mech snapped, “Can’t face the punishment for your crimes?”

The tears were falling nonstop, vents heaving as they tried to cool the overwhelmed frame.

“Do what you must; I will not fault you. I-I have failed, I can’t…” Red and blue plating shuddered and the Prime turned his helm away. When Megatron withdrew his blade just the slightest, he did not hesitate to curl into the berth. He regarded the now noticeably lackluster frame, the deep indent in the berth’s material from an extended period lying, and pulled away entirely.

“Enough of that now. You will have your chance, Optimus Prime.”


End file.
